


lover, be good to me

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dream Sequence, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Bondage, Marking, Teasing, magic use, so much teasing jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Hakyeon should have known there would be less savory creatures bathing in the red lights of the city at night. Should have known to watch himself as he stumbled around the alley behind a club, looking for the cab he was sure he’d called. Should have known better than to relax when he ended up in a stranger’s arms.





	lover, be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken: “Hakyeon wanted to live a simple life. All until he fell into the seductive clutches of a certain incubus named Hongbin.”

Hakyeon should have seen this coming, in all honesty. With the city’s population the way it was, after an influx of creatures and beings from more rural places, he was bound to run into… something he wasn’t ready for. He’d met his fair share of faeries and elves at his favorite coffee shop, giving him ethereal smiles as they handed him his pre-commute energy boost, had seen pixies in the park lounging and eating fresh fruit and other delicacies every day of the year, had even come across a vampire or two on some late night chocolate expeditions. He was no longer allowed to make jokes at work about his boss being a demon, because he actually was, and HR would have his head. Probably literally. 

 

  All that aside, he should have known there would be less savory creatures bathing in the red lights of the city at night. Should have known to watch himself as he stumbled around the alley behind a club, looking for the cab he was sure he’d called. Should have known better than to relax when he ended up in a stranger’s arms.

 

 “Ahh, ‘m sorry, so sorry —“ He pushes himself away, hands braced on a solid, broad chest. 

 

  “You sure you’re okay?” Comes a quiet voice, decidedly male, but sweet and delicate, like birdsong. Hakyeon smiles a little at the sound, trying to focus. 

 

  “Mm, yeah, yeah, just trying to find my cab…” The man holding him laughs, and  _ oh _ , Hakyeon would do anything to hear that sound again. His smile widens and he lets out a pleased hum, instinctively nuzzling into the chest in front of his face. 

 

  “How about I call you one? I definitely think I’m more sober than you.” Hakyeon nods in assent, sighing softly. The man lets go of Hakyeon, and he sinks to the ground, leaning against the back wall of the club as the man calls a cab. 

 

  “Mm… so what’s your name?” Hakyeon asks, looking up. The man’s face is somewhat obscured by shadow, the nearby streetlamp only shedding light on his mouth as he speaks. 

 

  “You can call me Hongbin. And what’s your name, handsome?” Hakyeon’s face flushes and he lets out a little giggle. 

 

  “Hakyeon. You’re very strong. It’s hot.” Hongbin laughs again, the sound tinged with surprise. 

 

  “Ah, thank you. I do try to work out as often as I can, but life can get in the way sometimes. Ah, I think this is your cab…” Hakyeon pouts, but stands up, following Hongbin out to the mouth of the alley. 

 

  “Do you think you’ll be able to get home on your own?” Hongbin asks, the picture of chivalry. Hakyeon looks Hongbin over, not disguising the renewed hunger in his eyes as his tongue peeks out to moisten his lips. 

 

  “I could, yes. But it’d be more fun with someone with me.” Hongbin plays along, resting his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder and letting it trail down his arm, sending a shiver through Hakyeon. 

 

  “How forward of you. Do you happen to want me to be that someone?” Hakyeon laughs, the sound warm and mirthful. 

 

  “I think I’m making that obvious.” Hakyeon sidles up to Hongbin’s side, pressing up against him. “And if my words aren’t, then… I hope this is enough for you.” Hongbin smiles, lips curled with a bit of an edge. 

 

  “More than enough, sweetheart.” Hakyeon pouts at that, resting his chin on Hongbin’s shoulder. Now that he’s up close, Hongbin’s beauty is near astounding. Sweet, round eyes, full baby pink lips, a strong jaw. His gaze has a heat to it that makes Hakyeon shiver, trying to press closer. His looks are almost enough to get Hakyeon distracted from what he was about to say, but his mouth finally gets back in line. 

 

  “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate to call me names like that? You definitely look younger than me.” Hongbin laughs at that, a full, body shaking laugh. 

 

  “Oh, you’d be surprised.” Hakyeon isn’t given any time to question that answer before his cab is pulling up to the curb, and Hongbin is gently pushing him inside, giving an address to the driver. Hakyeon giggles softly, leaning against Hongbin as they start to drive. 

 

  “How did you know my address?” Hongbin smiles, petting Hakyeon’s hair. 

 

  “You told me earlier, remember?” He doesn’t. But he nods anyway. The cab ride is mostly silent, save for the soft music on the radio. When they get to Hakyeon’s apartment, Hongbin helps him out of the car, giving the cab driver a tip before taking Hakyeon’s arm and walking him to the building. 

 

  “I’m on the —“

  “Third floor, fifth door on the left.” Hakyeon outright laughs at Hongbin finishing his sentence, dragging behind him a bit. 

 

  “How do I know you’re not a serial killer or something?” Hongbin cocks an eyebrow and reaches out with his hand, Hakyeon giving him his keys without a second thought. 

 

  “If I was, don’t you think I would have killed you by now?” Hakyeon ponders on this as Hongbin ushers him inside and locks the door, helping Hakyeon out of his shoes as he continues to giggle quietly to himself. Hongbin navigates the dark apartment like he’s walked its hallways a hundred times, even managing to avoid the creaky spot that sounds like something exploding. 

 

  “Come on,  _ hyung, _ ” Hongbin says as he tugs Hakyeon over to the bed. “Time for you to sleep.” Hakyeon goes along without complaint, sprawling out on the bed with a soft sigh. Hongbin covers him up and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Hakyeon’s already slipping off to sleep, barely able to hear Hongbin’s goodnight, accompanied by a whisper of ‘Sleep well. I have plans for you.’

 

———

 

When Hakyeon opens his eyes, he knows he must be dreaming. His room has a strange quality to it, looking more like a hyper realistic recreation than his actual room. The moonlight filtering through his curtains gives the room an almost supernatural quality, and it falls across the lap of the figure sitting in his desk chair. Hakyeon swallows thickly, feeling a heavy gaze looking at him from the darkness. 

 

  “I hope you’re rested, sweetheart,” a voice says. He recognizes it as Hongbin and shifts a little, biting his lip. 

 

  “I am,” he answers softly, almost shocked at how small his voice is. But like this, mostly sober with clear vision and a clear head, he understands the situation he has himself in. He gave away his name earlier like it was nothing, and let… something into his house that now, clearly, wants to do something with him. Or to him. For some reason, the thought makes him shiver. 

 

  “What are you?” He asks, if only to narrow down what he should be anxious about. He can’t see it, but he knows Hongbin’s smiling. 

 

  “Are you scared?” Hongbin asks in return. Hakyeon feels his cheeks heat, and he grips his blanket. 

 

  “No.”

 

  “You’re a bad liar.” Hongbin laughs, standing up from the chair and walking towards the bed. He passes through the beam of moonlight, and it makes his eyes almost glow. Hakyeon scoots back on the bed a little on instinct, but it doesn’t stop Hongbin from climbing onto the bed and onto Hakyeon’s lap. 

 

  “You’re so pretty,” Hongbin says softly, cupping Hakyeon’s cheeks. “Such wonderful craftsmanship on you.” Hakyeon’s hips shift and he swallows again, breath hitching in his chest. Hongbin smiles, one hand sliding down Hakyeon’s neck, down his chest and to his lap. His hand is warm and firm as he touches Hakyeon, palming him through his boxers. Hakyeon’s mouth drops open in a silent moan, his eyes slipping closed at the feeling. 

 

  “Ah-ah,” Hongbin singsongs, his free hand moving to tug Hakyeon’s hair. Hakyeon whines, but opens his eyes and looks up at Hongbin, eyes glazed over just slightly. 

 

  “Eyes on me, baby.” Hongbin says quietly, humming and giving Hakyeon a quick kiss when he nods in response. Hongbin starts moving his hand on Hakyeon’s cock again, his other hand moving to lightly rest on his throat. Hakyeon shudders, letting out a quiet whine and pressing into Hongbin’s hands. Hongbin smiles again, moving the hand on his throat back into Hakyeon’s hair and lightly scratching his scalp. 

 

  “What is it you want, Hakyeon? I’m going to be using you for the evening, but I want you to be pleasured too.” The soft question catches Hakyeon a little off guard, hazy as he is, so it takes a moment to react. 

 

  “Um… this is a dream, right?” He can hear the smile in Hongbin’s voice when he responds, leaning in to murmur in Hakyeon’s ear. 

 

  “Yes. Meaning you can have anything you want. No repercussions,” He moves to Hakyeon’s other ear, feeling him shiver. “No consequences. No limits. Anything your heart and your cute little cock desire.” Hakyeon’s face flushes red, his mouth falling open with a surprised moan. Hongbin laughs as he pulls back, the sound a little mean. 

 

  “Oh, like that, huh?” Hongbin slips his hand into Hakyeon’s boxers and wraps it around his cock, pumping him once, twice. “Mm, you don’t feel too little to me. But I think I’m bigger anyway. And I know how to use it. Bet you’ve never gotten your dick wet once in your life. You don’t seem the type.” Hakyeon opens his mouth to protest, but Hongbin takes the opportunity to push two fingers past his lips, startling Hakyeon into silence and stillness. 

 

  “It’s a dream, remember? I’m inside your head, Yeonnie. You can’t lie to me.” Hakyeon moans around Hongbin’s fingers, trying not to let his eyes shut. 

 

  “Oh, you remembered to keep looking. What a good boy, Yeonnie.” Hakyeon just about melts at the praise, the whine he lets out slow and quiet. 

 

  “I still want you to tell me what you want tonight. I want to hear you say it; want you to beg me for it. You like begging, don’t you? I can already hear you, your voice so high and pretty. Come on, Yeonnie. Tell me.” Hongbin takes his fingers out of Hakyeon’s mouth, tilting his head up slightly. Hakyeon tries to regulate his breathing, his lungs working overtime to make sure he’s still conscious, as it were. 

 

  “I-I want — god, I don’t even know where to start.” Hongbin smiles, carding his hand through Hakyeon’s hair while his other hand keeps lightly teasing his cock. 

 

  “I — mm, stop, ‘s distracting…” He whines slightly, moving to push at Hongbin’s forearm. As soon as he touches Hongbin, his hand is jerked back, as if by an invisible force, and pinned against his headboard. Hakyeon’s breathing picks up, since he was caught off guard, and — he tries to pull away from the headboard, to no avail, sending a shiver up his spine — because it’s unexpectedly hot. Hakyeon swallows, trying not to let on how affected he is, but of course Hongbin notices, and grins wickedly. 

 

  “Like that too? If you tell me you like it, maybe I’ll take care of your other hand too.” Hongbin trails his hand down Hakyeon’s arm, interlocking their fingers together. Hakyeon stares down at their hands for a moment, trying to muster up the air to speak. 

 

  “Ah… I like. Like being held down,” he gulps, his next exhale carrying a hint of a whimper. “R-restrained.” Hongbin, true to his word, coos a little as he presses Hakyeon’s wrist to the headboard, leaving it in that same unseen grip. 

 

  “There, that wasn’t so hard, hm?” Hakyeon nods a bit in response, eyes half lidded as he makes himself comfortable on his pillows. 

 

  “What next, Yeonnie? What do you want me to do to you?” Hakyeon just examines Hongbin for the moment, trying to organize his thoughts, and then he sees it. Hongbin licks his lips, and Hakyeon sees just the tip of a serpentile forked tongue. And  _ oh, _ the images that conjures. 

 

  “Oh  _ god _ , suck me off,” he says on a moan, watching Hongbin’s eyes widen in surprise. It’s the most forward he’s been all night, but strangely enough, he doesn’t feel shy about it anymore. Hakyeon wriggles his hips, pressing up into Hongbin’s hand and whining. 

 

  “Please?” Well, who’s Hongbin to deny him that? Besides, blowjobs tend to fill him up faster, so it works out. He gives Hakyeon another kiss before pulling away and moving back to tug Hakyeon’s boxers down. Hakyeon watches him with hungry eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. Hongbin glances up at him with a grin, running his hands along Hakyeon’s toned thighs. 

 

  “Look at you, so beautiful. Are you a dancer?” Hakyeon nods slightly, thinking the question is a little funny considering the circumstances. Hongbin hums softly, making a split second decision to lean in and sink his teeth into Hakyeon’s inner thigh. Hakyeon gasps and moans quietly, his leg jerking out of surprise. The stinging ache of Hongbin’s teeth in his thigh sends heat like molten honey through his body, making him shiver then go lax on the bed. Hongbin sucks a mark into his skin before pulling back just slightly, making eye contact with Hakyeon as he licks over the mark gently. Hakyeon bites his lip and whines, tossing his head back with a moan when Hongbin does it again. 

 

  Hongbin leaves trails of little bruises along Hakyeon’s thighs, letting his eyes fall closed as he soaks in Hakyeon’s litany of noises. Soon enough, he’s kissing up and down Hakyeon’s length, just light fluttery touches that leave Hakyeon writhing beneath him. 

 

  “Hongbin — Hongbin, please,  _ please, _ need more, fuck —“ Hongbin pulls back entirely at that, just taking a moment to appreciate how Hakyeon whines in need. 

 

  “Mm, what was that, sweetheart? What do you need more of?” Hakyeon looks to the side, blush high on his cheeks. 

 

  “N-need more.. more touching, please, stop teasing.” His voice is barely more than a whisper, nearly covered by the sounds of the city outside his window. Hongbin smiles, pressing his thumbs into a couple of bruises on Hakyeon’s thighs. 

 

  “Can you repeat yourself for me?” He asks, the question of course rhetorical. Hakyeon bites his lip, whining. 

 

  “Need your mouth on me…” He says louder with a whine, hips shifting as his cock twitches. 

 

  “There we go, good boy,” Hongbin murmurs, leaning back down and licking a long stripe up Hakyeon’s cock. The tips of his tongue curl a little around the tip as he pulls up, collecting the precome already pearling out and down Hakyeon’s shaft. Hakyeon goes lax on the bed, letting out a breathy moan at the feeling. He keens loudly when Hongbin finally takes his cock in his mouth, his tongue seeming to have a life of its own as it curls around the shaft while he bobs his head. The feeling of Hongbin’s mouth on him is heavenly, though the irony of that statement doesn’t escape him. Hongbin knows what he’s doing, knows seemingly every sensitive spot to touch, and it's driving Hakyeon crazy. He was already on edge when Hongbin started teasing, and now he feels like he could come at any second. 

 

  Almost as if he sensed Hakyeon thinking about it, Hongbin pulls off, smacking his lips like Hakyeon’s a particularly delicious treat. Hakyeon can’t even find it in him to protest, happy to take the break to get his breathing back under control. 

 

  “You sound so strung out, sweetheart. Feeling good?” He asks softly, to which Hakyeon nods, bucking his hips once. Hongbin smiles, tongue flicking between his teeth before taking Hakyeon into his mouth again. This time, he doesn’t hold back, bobbing his head and sucking wetly on every pull up. Hakyeon cries out, twisting his hips in Hongbin’s secure hold, the sudden onslaught of sensation lighting up his nerves. Hongbin hums softly as he continues, basking in all of Hakyeon’s reactions. He can feel it as Hakyeon approaches his limit, so he pins Hakyeon’s hips to the bed and takes him in deeper, deeper, until he can feel Hakyeon’s cock nudging at his throat. Hongbin swallows around him, and that’s all it takes, Hakyeon gasping brokenly and letting out a deep groan as he comes, Hongbin being careful to swallow every drop. He closes his eyes as he pulls off and wipes at his mouth, feeling a renewed power surging through him now that he’s blissfully full. 

 

  Hakyeon looks a mess, hair mussed and sweaty, sticking to his forehead and neck. His hands have dropped from the headboard, no longer needing to be held. He looks up at Hongbin with a grin, panting as he rides his high. Hongbin smiles, cupping Hakyeon’s cheek with one hand and brushing his hair out of his face with the other. 

 

  “How was that?” He asks, being met with a breathy laugh. 

 

  “Fuck, that was amazing.” Hongbin hums a bit and leans in for a soft kiss. 

 

  “Well, I aim to please. Thank you for the good time, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon kisses him back, at least until he feels himself dozing off, the world going comfortably dark. 

 

———

 

When Hakyeon wakes up the next morning, his room has no other visitors, there’s a glass of water on his nightstand and a mess in his boxers. He doesn’t quite remember the night previous, but he’s sure it’ll come back to him sometime. Picking up the water, he finds a small note on the table underneath it. 

 

  ‘ _ you’re a good dinner partner. hope to see you again.  _ ❤️❤️

 

_ — hb’ _


End file.
